Abstract - Pilot and Feasibility Program The mission of the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program is to foster the development of new investigators and to provide seed support for innovative high-risk diabetes-related research. Dr. Peter Tontonoz assumed the directorship in 2014 and will continue to lead the P&F program in the next cycle. The UCSD/UCLA DRC has an exemplary track record of funding catalytic diabetes research. In the history of our DRC, the P&F Program has funded 82 projects (61 over the last 10 years). Over 90% of these were projects from young investigators looking to establish new independent diabetes research programs. More than 95% of our P&F recipients are still active in diabetes research, providing clear evidence that we are selecting meritorious recipients. Moreover, our P&F-funded investigators have an impressive record of obtaining post-P&F NIH grant support and of publications in high impact journals. Most importantly, many prior UCSD/UCLA DRC P&F awardees are now independent, productive R01-funded faculty members at UCSD/UCLA or at other institutions around the US. Collectively, these achievements underscore the exceptional pipeline of young investigators in our research community and our ability to successfully identify meritorious recipients. Specific Objectives for the P&F Program are to continue to: 1. Promote emerging and innovative diabetes projects and catalyze development of future scientific leaders; 2. Inform and engage diabetes research communities regarding the DRC P&F and its opportunities; 3. Mentor P&F recipients in order to facilitate and accelerate their transition to independent external funding; 4. Leverage institutional investments in the form of matching support, infrastructure outlays, and the development of technologies towards the success of P&F projects; 5. Synergize with other institutional training and research programs; 6. Foster collaborative research among junior and senior scientists, promote leadership skills, and encourage entrepreneurship and the development of intellectual property; 7. Implement oversight and programmatic review of the P&F program and its awardees